I Choose You
is the third episode of the twelfth season and the 248th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Maggie reevaluates her life choices after receiving an invitation to her ex-boyfriend's wedding. Richard questions Bailey's loyalty, and Jo confides in Stephanie about a secret she's been keeping from Alex. Meanwhile, Alex struggles with a decision that will affect the lives of newborn twins. Full Summary Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt (credit only) *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren Guest Stars *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca *Jennifer Marsala as Laurie Kiefer *Tyler Poelle as Mason Kiefer Co-Starring *Brooklyn-Bella as Sadie Medical Notes Sadie *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) *'Treatment:' Sadie was in the hospital, waiting to be discharged. She was told she had to have a bowel movement before she could leave. By the end of the day, she had had one and was able to be discharged. Laurie Kiefer *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (fetal surgeon) **Ben Warren (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Vaginal delivery Laurie was pregnant with twins and in labor. Her OB was on vacation, so Arizona Robbins delivered the babies. Laurie was later tested as a potential match for a liver donation, but she didn't match either of her babies. Emma Kiefer *'Diagnosis:' **Hepatoblastoma **Jaundice **Heart failure **Renal failure *'Doctors:' **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) **Arizona Robbins (pediatric surgeon) **Ben Warren (surgical resident) **Andrew DeLuca (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Liver transplant Emma was born severely jaundice. Shortly after her birth, a CT revealed a large tumor on her liver. The tumor was invading her kidneys and causing early heart failure. Shortly after her birth, her kidneys also started to fail. Because of the severity of the tumor, the doctors recommended a liver transplant. They began looking immediately, starting with testing the parents as potential matches. The testing revealed that only the father was a match, but since there were two babies, they began to test to figure out which of the twins had a better chance for survival. Every test came back as a tie, so Alex decided that he needed to open each of them up and take a good look at the tumor. Once he had done that, he decided that Emma would get the liver from her father and he decided to try resecting the tumor from Daniel's liver, even though he knew it was a long shot. Emma received the liver transplant and improved after her surgery. Daniel Kiefer *'Diagnosis:' **Hepatoblastoma **Jaundice **Heart failure **Pulmonary failure *'Doctors:' **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) **Arizona Robbins (pediatric surgeon) **Ben Warren (surgical resident) **Andrew DeLuca (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Tumor resection Daniel was born severely jaundice. Shortly after his birth, a CT revealed a large tumor on his liver. The tumor was invading his kidneys and causing early heart failure. Shortly after his birth, his lung started to fail as well. Because of the severity of the tumor, the doctors recommended a liver transplant. They began looking immediately, starting with testing the parents as potential matches. The testing revealed that only the father was a match, but since there were two babies, they began to test to figure out which of the twins had a better chance for survival. Every test came back as a tie, so Alex decided that he needed to open each of them up and take a good look at the tumor. Once he had done that, he decided that Emma would get the liver from her father and he decided to try resecting the tumor from Daniel's liver, even though he knew it was a long shot. He attempted to resect the tumor, but the hepatic vein started leaking. Alex fixed the damage, but Daniel started coding and Alex closed, then disconnected the machines and held him while he died. Mason Kiefer *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Liver retrieval Mason went into surgery to donate a portion of his liver to his daughter, Emma. Andrew's Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Neck laceration *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Andrew told the story of when he was an EMT and he responded to an MVC with a woman with a neck laceration and her child who was DOA. Music Confused|"Confused" - Yukon Blonde Already Gone - Sleeping At Last|"Already Gone" - Sleeping at Last Beck - Waking Light (Live on The Tonight Show)|"Waking Light" - Beck Are You Happy Now? (Cover) - Grey's Anatomy 12x03|"Are You Happy Now?" - Alexi von Guggenberg Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Sara Bareilles. *This episode scored million viewers. *The table read for this episode took place on August 6, 2015. *Behind the scenes pictures of this episode show Kevin McKidd carrying an American flag. This was a surprise by the crew to celebrate Kevin becoming an official US citizen and they recited the Pledge of Allegiance. *Joe Dinicol as Mitchell and Kevin McKidd as Owen Hunt appear in promotional images for this episode, but not in the final aired version. Gallery Episode Stills 12x03-1.jpg 12x03-2.jpg 12x03-3.jpg 12x03-4.jpg 12x03-5.jpg 12x03-6.jpg 12x03-7.jpg 12x03-8.jpg 12x03-9.jpg 12x03-10.jpg 12x03-11.jpg 12x03-12.jpg 12x03-13.jpg 12x03-14.jpg 12x03-15.jpg 12x03-16.jpg 12x03-17.jpg 12x03-18.jpg 12x03-19.jpg 12x03-20.jpg Behind the Scenes 12x03BTS1.jpg 12x03BTS2.jpg 12x03BTS3.jpg 12x03BTS4.jpg 12x03BTS5.jpg 12x03BTS6.jpg 12x03BTS7.jpg 12x03BTS8.jpg 12x03BTS9.jpg 12x03BTS10.jpg 12x03BTS11.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S12 Episodes